


Jak to bylo doopravdy se smrtí Fëanorovou

by Melkora



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angband, Drabble, F/M, Female Melkor - Freeform, Humor, Jealousy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Možná jste se až dodnes domnívali, že Fëanor, tvůrce Silmarillů a vůdce noldorských vyhnanců z Amanu, zahynul během obležení Angbandu rukou (či pařátem, chcete-li) krále balrogů Gothmoga.Tak na to honem zapomeňte, jedná se totiž o sprostou elfskou propagandu! Pravda, jak už to v takových případech bývá, je úplně jiná a mnohem méně drastická. Fëanorova smrt nebyla ničím jiným, než pouhou nešťastnou náhodou, jak se dočtete níže.





	

"Víš, Fëanor byl vážně dobrej kovář!"  
Pravila zasněně Melkora a lišácky při tom přimhouřila víčka.  
Její zástupce a první důstojník, maia ohně Sauron jí mezi tím v její komnatě pečlivě, i když poněkud nakvašeně ošetřoval popálenou levou dlaň.  
Po jejích slovech ale prudce nadskočil, jako by náhle zjistil, že sedí v mraveništi.  
"Jak to myslíš, dobrej kovář?!"  
Vyštěkl podrážděně a podezíravě se na svou paní zadíval.  
V Melkořiných hlubokých uhrančivých očích se mezi tím rozsvítily dva rozpustilé ohníčky. Reakce jejího nejbližšího podřízeného ji zjevně pobavila a rozhodla se ho ještě trochu poškádlit.  
"Tím jako chci říct," zašeptala podmanivě a smyslně se při tom naklonila, takže se skoro dotýkala Sauronova ucha, "že do toho uměl fakt úžasně bušit."  
"Jestli víš, co tím myslím."  
Dodala se spikleneckým zamrkáním.  
A pak už jen pobaveně sledovala, jak tvář jejího podřízeného náhle zbrunátněla, panenky zrudly divokými plameny a z uší se mu vyvalily dva husté černé kouřové sloupy.

Nedlouho po této události došlo poblíž bran Angbandu k politováníhodnému incidentu, během něhož elfský šlechtic a vůdce noldorských nájezdníků Fëanor nešťastnou náhodou naběhl na meč angbanského velitele Saurona. Asi sedmkrát!


End file.
